Motherly Love
by Izzu
Summary: An Oudorobou Jing fic. Based on the 13eps anime and a sketch on what would have happened after the anime series... Chapter 1 finally completed.


az: '..Having finished watching _Oudorobou Jing_ for a while.. been inspired by the last episode... I guess I'm the first one here to submit an _oudorobou _fic...or is it not? Anyway.. please I'm a newbie in this topic.. so please be kind..

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own _Oudorobou Jing_/King of Bandit anime. Characters and original excerpt from the fic are copyrights of Kodansha and Yuichi Kumakura. So... don't go blasting me with Jing's Kir Royale for no reason... if you don't like my fic...

* * *

Motherly Love / Mommy dearest...

Chapter 1: The Mishap

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani

'Yo... Kir, _ikuzo..'_, said the young lad as he finally turned his back from the country of Zaza, a day later after his escape from the prison while also taking his chance to stealing Vintage's smile. Somehow the boy decided to spend another day there before continuing his journey. He reasoned that even though he cannot go back to Zaza, that doesn't mean he can't camp near the place. But, Kir had doubted that _that_ was the real reason on why he decided to camp there.

'...finally... I thought we'll never start... Hey.. tell me... what's that stupid look for.. again... What did you do yesterday that you're not telling me...', muttered the crow sneakily as the lad mounted his horse.

Jing snickered, '..It's nothing, Kir..', he muttered light-heartedly as he swerved away from something that had suddenly zoomed at them, out of nowhere. 'What the..? A scissor..?', stuttered the boy as he noticed there's something attached to the large scissor, a bomb. Both Jing and Kir started to flee the moment that the bomb exploded but as it happened, Jing's horse suddenly reared up; throwing Jing off it while the poor creature fled back to Zaza. The ledge crumbled slowly as more and more bombs were thrown towards them and exploded. Jing struggled to get up amidst the destruction as he tried running towards safety, of which Kir had not been threatened of. But even as he did it, the ledge gave way and pulled him with it to a long fall, fifty feet below.

'..KIR!!', the boy desperately called out as he fell, along with the crumbling ledge.

'..JING!!!', cried the crow as he sped downwards, trying to reach Jing before he landed on the deep ravine. But as a cloud of dust almost blinded him, Kir was being hindered to fly any closer to him and he was aghast later, to find Jing already fallen into the deep ravine below, unconscious.

Kir flew down towards Jing and tried to wake him up.

'Jing... Jing.. wake up!!'

Jing's gray eyes fluttered as he regained consciousness, and Kir was trying to push away some of the debris that had been pinning Jing's frail body. '..Kir..', the boy gasped as he tried mustering all his strength to push away some of the smaller debris and painfully wrenched his bleeding right leg out. 'Aaargh!..', he grimaced as he realized that his leg had been broken. '... where's our things..?', inquired the boy as he winced in pain for his injured leg.

'...oi _bakakouzo!_.. You're hurt.. and you worried about our things?..', said Kir in disbelief.

'... the crystal... _okaa-san..._', gasped Jing as he gradually losing consciousness again. Kir nodded as he started to leave, '..I understand!.. I.. I'll get help! Hang on there... Jing!', said the black crow as Jing collapsed to the ground. The black crow immediately flew towards the direction of the city of Zaza, unaware that there's two large men creeping towards Jing, as he tried to seek help.

--

At the palace, the masquerade party still continues as Miss Steale sauntered towards the countess. Apparently, she wanted to introduce her to several dukes from another region, who had arrived the day before as the news of the abolishment of the fighting party had been spread and the country had started recovering. The pair of mother and daughter were happily chatting with their guest when Agus Jula and his grandfather rushed towards them.

'Countess...', stammered the older man as they arrived in front of the pair. Countess Duborney and Miss Steale turned towards them in puzzlement, as the look of the two men indicated to them that something wrong has happened. 'What is it...?', asked Steale.

Agus Jula stammered, '..Just now... there's a rider-less horse came barging into the city... and we found some of valuable things on it.... including Vintage's smile...'

'Vintage's smile?..', gasped Steale as she realized what it meant, '..Jing.. something's happened to him... take me there...', she said as the young lad stuttered again, '..B..but.. Miss Steale... he's.. I mean...'

'Just lead me there!', urged Steale as Agus Jula lead the lady towards the courtyard, where they put the horse...

--

The girl gently patted the terrified horse, as Agus Jula removed the baggage carried by the horse. Steale glared toward Agus Jula as the lad started taking the valuables away. 'Agus Jula!! What are you doing?! Those things belonged to Jing!', she shouted as she grabbed the bag from Agus. 'But Miss Steale... the mask... Vintage's smile is not..'

'Didn't my mother said to just put it aside? Mother didn't even ordered anyone to retrieve it! The mask is as well become Jing's property now!', said Steale shrilly as a black crow flew towards him in panic.

'Steale-san... aah ah oooh!!', shrieked Kir as he plummeted towards the ground.

--

Jing tried again to move as he could glimpsed several shadows, coming at him. He weakly pulled himself up with a stray branch near him but the blurry images in front of him was moving too quick for him. A flash of pain shot over his sides as something sharp grazed over his shoulder blades.

He tried to swerve away but he received another kick from his back. Jing cried in pain as he fell to the ground. A harsh laughter was sound in his ears as he began to recognize the owners of the voices. It was the remaining Ice brothers, Cube and Crunch, aiming to take revenge of him for their embarrassment and the death of their eldest brother, Buffle.

Jing felt himself being hoisted over and thrown again towards the stony ledge. Blood came out of his mouth as he collapsed towards the ground. His broken leg screamed in pain as another attack came from his back. Jing rolled away in defense but his left arm was nicked. Several blows hit him more as laughter kept resounding in his ears. Jing tried vainly to keep himself alive as he prayed for help.

Suddenly, he heard an explosion near him and his attackers fled...

He was barely conscious as Kir flapped over his head and Jing sank back towards the nothingness...

--

Jing opened his eyes to find himself in a very strange room. '--Here...where?', he muttered weakly as he tried to get up. 'Aaargh!!', he winced as he felt a jolt of pain all over his body. Puzzled, he glanced over himself as he saw that his legs and injured arm had been neatly bandaged and treated. Looking over a nearby window, he wondered about his savior before falling unconscious again on the soft bed...

--

Steale barged into the room as she carried the small bag onto a small table. Noticing the Jing had moved from his former position, she gently lifted him to properly rest on the bed. Faintly, Jing opened his eyes again...

'--?? Aa... Steale-san?!!', muttered Jing clumsily as the girl merely smiled. 'Yeah... we meet again!! How are you feeling now..?', she said as she helped the lad to sit up. Jing flinched as he had inadvertently moved his right leg again.

Steale frowned as he looked at him in concern. 'Is it painful? The doctor had done his best to treat your leg... though you might need to rest up for quite some time...'

He looked up towards her as her muttered his apologies. 'Sorry... I made you worried...'

PLOPP!!

Something fell on his lap as Kir showed his face in front of him. 'There's you crystal!! Happy now--?!!', cried the crow as Jing made a silly face at him. 'Kir...!! You...'

'Aah... don't make him fool you, Kir was really worried when we came to save you. You were badly injured!! We thought that you won't make it!!', explained Steale as Kir made annoyed face at him. Jing sighed as he finally understood what happened. 'Ooh... but then, who made that explosion?!'

Steale winked at Kir as both of them exclaimed together. 'It's a handheld bazooka!! Agus Jula shot it to drive the Ice brothers away... though he was really shocked too!!'

Kir started to laugh as he recalled the incident. 'Yahahaha... he was thrown off to the ground when he fired it!! It was so funny!!' Jing gave a look of dismay as he stared at Kir. 'Anyway, about the mask--'

'Was it here... Agus Jula?!! They are here... isn't it?!!'

The trio jumped as the door was slammed open, revealing Agus Jula and his grandfather. Agus Jula timidly bowed towards Steale. 'Miss Steale... I'm sorry... It was found out--'

'It's okay, Agus Jula!!', cried Steale as she stood up. 'Grandfather Jula!! Please here me first... Jing was injured, he--'

Suddenly, the countess entered the room leaving Steale speechless. Jing gasped as he saw the woman. The countess walked towards Jing and gave him a smile. Immediately Steale rushed over to stop her. 'Kaa-san, please don't punish Jing...'

Hearing that, Jing blinked in surprise as he muttered hesitantly. 'Okaa... Countess Duborney?!!', he gasped as the woman reached down and lifted the crystal on Jing's lap. 'What's this...? The woman looked like me...'

Heat rushed on his cheeks as Jing stuttered by himself. 'She was... my mom...', The countess glanced back at him as she lifted his face towards her. 'Quite fitting for a charming lad as you...' Jing felt his face turned redder as the compliments reached his heart. She turned away towards her daughter as she gave her a reassuring smile. 'Don't worry, Steale... I am not going to sentence Jing into any punishment...'

Jing blinked again as Kir hopped on the bed, feeling a little relieved. 'But... why...?!!', gasped Jing as the countess turned towards him again. 'Since things had turned out like this, I'd like to offer you our hospitality at the palace...'

'Aa?? Countess... you don't need to...'

'Kaa-san?!!', muttered Steale in surprise. 'It'll make it easier for Steale to visit you more often and you don't have to worry about the hospital fees...' Steale blushed when she heard her mom said it as the countess bowed towards Jing. 'Anyway, I wanted to thank you for enlightening me. You've made me realized again that I still have another child that I loved...'

Jing gasped as he felt the fleeting warmth rushing over him. The countess' tight embrace around him felt so much like his mother's. Something he thought that he would ever felt again after so long being separated...

The countess slowly released her embrace before realizing that the lad had fallen asleep. Steale panicked as she started to wake Jing up again. The countess stopped her as she glanced over the sleeping lad. 'He's probably... very tired right now...', she said as she wrapped her other free hand around Steale's waist. Both mother and daughter sat silently on the bed as Agus Jula and his grandfather watched them silently.

'Huh... probably you made him thinking about his mother. He really misses his mother... this Jing...', said Kir suddenly as the countess' eyes soften after hearing the remark. She turned towards the elderly Jula as she placed Jing back on the bed.

'Elderly Jula, make preparations to take this lad to the palace...'

Fully understanding the reasons, the elderly man bowed with his grandson as the two walked out of the room...

[TBC]

* * *

az: Whoa!! Finally can complete this chapter!!! Hopefully I could find ideas to continue... If anyone had any ideas... Feel free to put it in the reviews... 


End file.
